dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Extraordinary Children/Characters
ECs Jesilyn *Age: 18 *Gender: Female *Hair Color: Electric Blue *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 5' 11" *Weight: 123 lbs. *Attire: Mismatched knee socks, white shorts, a black cloak, and many belts. *Ability: Light amplification by stimulated emission of radiation (the ability to turn visible light into lasers). *Weapon: Two handguns, named Wyldfyre and Apokalypse *Experiment Number: #147 *Location of Barcode: Lower back *Bio: An unusual case, Jesilyn was the daughter of a careless and carefree teenage couple. Unable to take care of the child, they willingly handed her over to the Labs when she was still an infant. When doing initial test on the child, it was found that she had been born with a medical condition called congenital adrenal hyperplasia. Never having hosted a seriously ill or intersexed child before, the scientists at the Labs were extremely excited to see what effects experimentation would have on the disease, doing nothing else to treat it. The ability that Jesilyn was blessed with over the years seemed to merely be a side-effect of chemical radiation baths that were given to her, along with draining her blonde hair of all but blue pigment. Good luck finally shone upon her when she was eleven years old. That year marked the first rebellion of the ECs, and Jesilyn made her escape from the Labs during the subsequent break-out. Ever since then, she's been enjoying her freedom living as a rouge to survive. Discarding the weapon assigned to her by the Labs (a small wave cannon), she bought a pair of handguns with money she saved up and took on the surname "Trueblood". As Jesilyn grew into her teens, it became more and more apparent that the experiments had indeed had an effect on the disease, eliminating the masculine traits the condition gave her. As a result, Jesilyn is left as a tall and slender young woman, physically healthy but visibly underdeveloped in a single area of health as designated by her ongoing condition. She will go to any length to hide her unnatural appearance. Alice *Age: 21 *Gender: Female *Hair Color: Black with red streaks *Eye Color: Red *Height: 5'4" *Weight: 114 lbs. *Personality: Alice appear a very violent and cold young woman, due harsh treatment and experiment she been going through. She tries too hard act strong, to show no fear just trying to prevent her power going out control again. While Alice usually cold type woman, she seem have soft spot for some the younger children she meet and wish to protect them save them from pain she went through, almost motherly or least like older sister. *Attire: A white dress and a collar; The only thing they make her wear within the labs. Her second outfit outside the labs is black bikini top under slightly torn fishnet top with only one sleeve on her right arm, pair black paints with only one leg on her left side with a red line down the leg, a mini skirt that cover most her right side and fishnet stocking on her right leg. She also has silver belt that holds her two katanas behind her, black bandages around her arms, stomach her parts of her legs and still have on the collar. *Ability: Fear control, able produce some worst fears against them. *Weapon: Two black and dark red Katanas named Henshi (Black katana with red markings) and Zanshi (Red katana with black lining), and implanted arm bladed. *Experiment Number: #006 *Location of Barcode: Back of her neck. *Bio: Around the time she was born, her mother was dying from a fatal illness. Sometime after Alice was born one of her mother's friends, who was a scientist, told her there a strong chance that Alice could have the same illness. However, she also told her one the scientists working for a cure for the illness and they could cure her from any fatal illness and would see her live a long, healthy life. Alice's mother wasn't very sure of the idea at first, but she had no other choice as she didn't have a lot time left. Willingly, she let her friend be Alice's new caretaker before dying three days later. :Alice's caretaker didn't know much about the experiment. All she knew is that they were making the perfect humans, so she just thought they could help her by preventing her to catching any fatal illness. At that time, the experiments were just starting so many new scientists didn't know what they were doing with the children. However, once she find out she refused to let them experiment on Alice anymore and attempted to take her away. Unfortunately, they shot and killed her before she got the chance. :Alice was from then on out experimented throughout the years and while she no longer has the threat to catch her mother's illness, but was implanted with twin blades in her arms which cause he pain in daily bases. She also gained many other side effects such as her eyes turning from green eyes to red, reason this during this time was unknown to her only find out she can control fear of others. During her early years she spend a lot time with a lot early number children, usually bully or just acting strong to other, there only one them that stood up against her boy who she like not being coward like other and actually fought her. Like most kids she pretty stuborn during tests refuse take them only be punish to point she obey and done the test, using her power to induce fear on fail test subject, like kid who already afraid from bully she does. :As getting older Alice fell victim from abuse one guard, just another one asshole seeing kids as bunch freaks. Taking insults and being thrown random trash at her, she grew more hatred to them. Soon Alice finally snap her power went out control induce fear to all those around her Guards and scientists causing some guards freak and show shoot and kill some people around them as Alice killed any guards especially one who abused her. Trying escape she only end up capture, fearing another indecent would happen she sent to high security cell, keep blindfold during none testing to avoid any from eye connected and allowing only most trust worthy guards entering areas avoid any more abuse she would take. *Theme: I Am All of Me! Max *Age: 21 *Gender: Male *Hair Color: Silver *Eye Color: Green *Height: 5' 10'' *Weight: 194 lbs *Attire: Max usually just wears discarded, dirty robes and torn, old clothes when in the Labs. When he has access to normal clothes, he wears skinny white pants, a black shirt, and sometimes a white trench coat over this. His hair is silver and spiky, brushing over his eyes in a sort of fringe and falling to his collar. He has multiple scars, and two under his eyes going down to his jaw. He sometimes likes to have on multiple black straps and belts. He tries his best to always have a few bottles of water on his person. *Ability: Telekinesis. This include minor things, such as picking up a pencil 5 feet away, to throwing swords at people. Its strength depends on his emotions, and using too much of it drains him physically. Overuse leads to exhaustion and dehydration; replenishing body fluids can quickly bring him back to full power and can even calm him down. *Weapon: A jewel-encrusted dagger; however his ability allows almost anything to be used as a weapon. *Experiment Number: #001 *Location of Barcode: Torso, over left nipple *Personality: Due to various experiments on his psyche and the toll of his past actions, Max's mood and temperment are constantly changing. He is usually an unstable wreck of anger, lashing out at any little thing that irritates or annoys him. He tends to fluctuate between being silent and calculating to enraged and ruthless. He allows himself no margin for error and gets very frustrated when he encounters people or things stronger or more complex than he is. *Bio: Max was born an orphan, killing his mother in childbirth. His father was a deadbeat drug user and was nowhere to be seen even before his birth. Somewhat unluckily for Max, his father's much more successful brother was a scientist for, at the time, the newly founded Labs. When he heard that his loser brother had a son, he tracked Max down and abducted/relinquished him, a few days after he was born. The scientist had no other immediate family, and his brother was nowhere to be found, so he took in Max as the Lab's first project. The scientist oversaw and worked on most of Max's experiments for the first 9 years of his life. Ever since he could remember, the scientist was always watching Max, expecting more from him. Always disappointed. At first, Max innocently tried to please him and make him proud. As time wore on, however, and his experiment's intensity and frequency rose, he became disinterested and detached. He started to resent the worker and all of the staff. The seeds of hate were sown. Hundreds of several different experiments were done to Max without regard to his safety; he was always considered an expendable guinea pig. Not many actually took, in fact, most experiments on him were done mainly to see how they react to the human body system. The radioactivity used in his various experiments permanently dyed all of his hair to a dark silver, and his eyes an unnatural emerald green. His temper and emotions were constantly fluctuating and changing. The power he was given is exponential brain augmenting. Instead of boosting his intelligence and making him a genius as was intended, the brain experiments brought out and strengthened an entirely new area of his brain, giving him knowledge of molecules to an atomic level, and allowing him to perform the unprecedented action of moving objects with his mind. Labeled as telekinesis, the ability is dependent on his brain functions and emotions, which can strengthen or weaken him. All his life, Max has been trapped in the Labs. He yearns to know of the world beyond the cold white walls of the Labs. He mistakenly assumes that the other children get to explore and experience this world, because of the extra freedom they get in comparison to himself. Since his 7th birthday, approximately, he has always been tempermental and quick to anger. He was always trained and worked on until he passed out, and his powers were extremely strong. At age 10, he attempted his first break out, and killed 15 people in his escape attempt. He was foiled when confronted by the ex-project director, who talked Max into stopping his rampage long enough to be re-captured. For the next four years, he tried various escape methods, all failing. When he was 14, in yet another escape attempt, he was able to join a large rebellion. Only a few children escaped, and Max was apprehended and finally taken to an underground cell far away from every other child due to his uncooperative and clever nature. *Theme: 100 Years of Choke. Flora *Age: 13 *Gender: Female *Hair Color: Light Auburn *Eye Color: Olive Green *Height: 5' 2" *Weight: 97 lb. *Attire: Usually consists of pair of khaki convertible pants and a green tank top. Her hair is almost always in a ponytail. *Ability: Green Thumb, which allows her to extract seeds from existing plants in order to grow some for her own and can also manipulate the growth to any shape or form of her choosing. *Weapon: Flora has been trained with a special gun that can fire balls of energy. She then adopts a vine whip made of her one of her plants after she and the others have escaped, using the Khokari only as a last resort. Her whip is usually slung around her shoulder, and special devices within her whip so that whenever it howls it conjures a firecracker that causes a explosion within contact. *Code number: #350 *Location of barcode: Midriff, just on the right of the naval. *Bio: Like many other children, Flora was taken at an early age. In her case, her single mother was abusive and the scientists sought that as an opportunity to take that child for experimentation. The executive project director wanted to try a different experiment, so Flora was injected with immunization to any plant life - including ones that were poisonous, and she tends to the flowers often kept in her room. At the age of 9, she was horrified that her skin began turning green as well as her eyes and found that she can extract seeds to plant some of her own, manipulate their growth somewhat as she became more attached to the plants. Amongst those abilities is the manipulation of the vines that extend from her plants and can use them as whips. She first meets Irina and the others during the escape from the Lab. Though upset that they've entered through her already broken cell and stepped on her flowers, she goes with them under the prospect of seeing the world for its more lush and green wonders. *Personality: Determined, energetic but sweet, plucky, cute, upfront, not afraid to call people out for going against any sort of action she deems callous. *Theme: The Greater Good Seo *Age: 16 *Gender: Male *Hair Color: Black *Eye Color: Brown *Height: 5' 9" *Weight: 152 lbs. *Attire: Black and white sleeveless jacket with a high collar covering a black tank top; black and jade scarf with a serrated lemniscate motif, black shorts, and black sandals. *Ability: Sanguinomancy: the ability to produce, attenuate, and control the flow of blood, both internally and externally. Seo specializes in manipulating clotting factors, and can "visualize" and affect another person's blood by contacting them with his own source of blood. *Weapon: pls hold *Experiment Number: #288 *Location of Barcode: Lateral side of right calf Bio: The first time Taebin and Soyul Seo saw their newborn son was the happiest moment of their lives; the second time was the last. Born with a rare, aggressive, and platelet-affecting variant of polycythemia vera, the infant spent scarcely a minute in his mother's arms before whisked away to an intensive care unit, hooked up to a prison of tubes, and shielded from red and haggard eyes. The cost to keep him alive bankrupted his parents in a week. In a storm of desperation they gave their son up to a smooth and kindly scientist who just so happened to be in the vicinity and agreed to pay for his treatment, provided they never ask about him again. Taebin and Soyul left the hospital with not a single minor denomination of currency here to their name; their child left two weeks later without a name. His destination was across the sea, to the island of Almythest. The Labs, after financing the child's genetic modification and rehabilitation, soon sought to profit from his ability to generate massive quantities of blood. Extraction was simple; of greater difficulty was teaching the boy to manage the breadth of his powers. An array of anticoagulants, IV lines, and other necessities were always on hand, as well as nursing staff, to help him manage the frequent and sudden complications: embolisms, severe bleeding, autoimmune inflammation, just to name a few. Their attention paid off, and by the time he was 4, Experiment #288 possessed the ability to somewhat consistently control his blood output and serve as a source pool for several of the Labs’ other studies. When he failed, however, punishment from his captors was swift, harsh, and demoralizing. No physical blow, however, struck him so hard as their refusal to refer to him by any name at all. He was a number, everyone else was a number. He was not special in any way, no matter how he longed to be. After one particularly grueling session at the age of 13, having failed to succeed in a leukocyte-related trial, #288 faded into a state of gray, sullen noncompliance. He bled when he performed satisfactorily, he bled when he failed. What was the difference? His stubbornness earned the most vicious form of punishment yet. When #288 awoke next, the IV line was feeding him blood rather than the other way around. He was broken, yet his production levels did not recover, even after further threats. Given the child’s potential, the Labs elected to try a different approach, in the form of Dr. David Atua. #288, expecting discipline from simply a different face, was surprised to instead be escorted to the Labs’ hematological research and storage division. The experience left him starstruck. Choreographed workers complained of the drought in supply, and simpering scientists dropped all kinds of comments on how important the blood work was to the integrity of the Labs. The hematological division, Dr. Atua whispered, was a place utterly dependent upon him. Couldn’t he now see why the Labs had considered his compliance so important? #288 did not need to be told. He knew. He always knew. The field trip alone would have restored #288’s morale, but Dr. Atua was nothing if not thorough., He innocently mentioned that he had heard about the child’s desire for a name, and received exactly the response he predicted. #288 learned of his own history - or at least, a facsimile of it - and christened “Say-oh”. It was neither the correct pronunciation nor a proper given name, but Seo was none the wiser. Soon he learned of other trade secrets: he was kept in isolation so that other children would not begrudge him his greatness, the intense physical training was for his own health and quality of his blood, and so on.The conspiracy of it all fed an already flourishing pride and a drive to fully understand his craft. Since then, Seo’s talents have developed considerably, in both size and scope. The hematological division has sown its seeds of blind faith; it moves on, with or without his input. Yet Seo trains constantly, presumably inspired by the mantle of accomplishment. The memory of failure, however, remains just underneath the surface, like a clot waiting to break free... Irina *Age: 19 *Gender: Female *Hair colour: Fair *Eye colour: medium brown *Height: 168cm *Weight: 57kg *Attire: *Ability: severs molecular bonds, resulting in the disintegration of solid objects into dust *Weapon: sniper rifle *Experiment number: 108 *Location of barcode: anterior aspect of left wrist *Bio: Irina was one of the last experiments developed from children who were captured at a later age. As such, she struggles to integrate her current existence with the memories she has of her past life. Her father was a woodcarver, and Irina's dream was to follow in his footsteps as a master artisan. In a particularly cruel twist, her abilities allow her no finesse: they result in simple destruction of the object she touches. She loathes her powers and the destructive experiments that the Labs force her into, feeling that they have twisted her into an abomination. :Irina is motivated by a strong desire to return to her old life and reclaim her identity as an artist. She dreams of a life where she will never have to use her abilities again. Though seemingly functional, the memories she has of her past are somewhat embellished. She has a tendency to snap when placed under extreme pressures. *Further information: extended biography, short story *Theme: Ancient Temple (S.H.O. remix) Other Felicity *Age: 12 *Gender: Female *Hair Color: Light Blue *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 5' 0" *Weight: 98 lbs. *Attire: Blue and white striped short-sleeved shirt with white denim shorts, white socks and sneakers, and a red ribbon in her hair. *Ability: None *Weapon: Flute *Experiment Number: None *Location of Barcode: None *Bio: Jessie's little sister, unbeknownst to her. Their parents had Felicity six years after giving up Jessie to adoption, when they were ready to have a child. Felicity lives a quiet, peaceful, normal life on the outskirt islands of Lieth with her parents. A kind and mindful tween, she attends school and has great grades, and is involved with concert band (playing flute) and the swim team. Her other hobbies include bug collecting, and reading the latest girls' fashion magazines.